


Telling Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Deaf Clint Barton, Discovery, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney tells his mother about Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Mom

Edith was cooking lunch. Her husband had gone out so it was quite around the house. She heard Barney come in the kitchen. 

"Mom I have to tell you something." he said. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"I just saw Clint crying. Mom, he is deaf." said Barney.

There was deep resentment in his voice. Edith was surprised. Harold's constant abuse had caused this no doubt. Clint had suffered from a nasty head wound 3 days ago. 

Her heart clenched for her son.

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow. Your father is going out of town." she said. 

Harold won't be here to stop them.

Barney understood. His dad cannot know about them going to the hospital. 

He just hopes Clint will be OK.


End file.
